Cinderella
Cinderella is the main female protagonist of the first Cinderella movie and its sequels, as she is a princess of the fist Unknown Kingdom (Kingdom of Dreams), the wife of Prince Charmant, the mother of Prince Alphonse, and the previous Deputy Soul Reaper before her son. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Plot Childhood Cinderella was born to a wealthy aristocrat and a female Soul Reaper captain, Kirio Kohaku, making her part-Human, part-Soul Reaper, as she achieve her powers at the age of 6 (along with knowing the name of her Zanpakuto). But her mother died in battle, so when Cinderella became eight years old, her widow father decided that she needed a mother's care, Lady Tremaine and her two bratty daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Upon her father's untimely death, her stepmother revealed her true nature; she was cold, cruel, and jealous of Cinderella's beauty in comparison to her own daughters as she magically makes Cinderella forgets her Soul Reaper heritage and powers. Cinderella (First Movie & A Twist in Time) Cinderella was forced to work as a maid, and the family fortune was squandered by her stepsisters. Cinderella grows into a beautiful, kind young woman. Every morning, she is required to wait upon her stepfamily, and perform numerous chores throughout the house without any objection. Assisting her are the mice and birds who live in and around the chateau. One morning, she finds a mouse in a trap. She frees him, and names him Gus. Later, the mice are chased by Lucifer, Lady Tremaine's cat. Gus is forced to hide in a teacup on a tray meant for Cinderella's sisters. Assuming that Cinderella meant it as a prank, Lady Tremaine punishes Cinderella with extra work. While Cinderella is working, a letter is delivered to the home announcing the ball. She delivers the letter to her stepmother, who excitedly tells her daughters. Upon hearing that every maiden must attend, Cinderella asks for permission to go as well. Lady Tremaine allows her to go if she meets two conditions: she must have a suitable dress, and she must finish all her work. However, Lady Tremaine and her daughters create so much work for Cinderella, that she is unable to makeover an old ball gown of her mothers for a dress. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress, but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they see Cinderella in the dress, the girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella, she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Major and Bruno into a coachman and a footman. She goes and ends up falling in love with Prince Charmant, to the point that she loses track of time and she rushes back home, leaving one of the two magical glass slippers. Cinderella being locked in her tower, only to be freed to see Anastasia and Drizella leaving. Lady Tramaine speaks with Cinderella and tells her to not approach the prince or Anastasia and shatters the replacement slipper Cinderella pulls out. When Lady Tramaine leaves, this leads Gus and Jaq to appear and for Cinderella to sing "So Much More". Gus and Jaq try cheering her up, Jaq saying that "Princey knows he danced with Cinderelley last night!" and gives Cinderella the idea to go after the prince and convince him that they danced together. Cinderella gets into the room in disguise with her bandanna covering her eyes and hair. The Lady Tremaine pulls the bandanna off to reveal Cinderella. Cinderella makes it to a staircase where the prince appears, Cinderella trying to cast the spell on him so he would remember who he really danced with. This is cut off when the gaurds get to her and lady Tramaine takes back the wand. Cinderella manages to grace her hand over the prince's, which has him shocked and now baffled. Lady Tramaine orders for Cinderella to be on the next ship on exhile from the kingdom. When the Prince arrive and sees Cinderella and places his hand against hers and knows it was her who he danced with. They return to the castle as the Prince says that it is Cinderella who he wants to marry. When Cinderella is in front of a mirror and getting ready for the wedding, lady Tramaine appears from the supposed closet behind Cinderella with Anastasia possessing Cinderella's looks. Lady Tramaine then makes Cinderella vanish into a pumpkin carridge, this one being evil with Lucifer as the driver. The intent is to have her die. Before this happened, a group of Kohaku Clan kinsmen of Cinderella with Shinji Hirako arrives, while the five kinsmen defeated Lucifer, Shinji stabs CInderella with a special sword made by Kisuke to transfer her enough power to restore her memories and Spiritual Pressure be in her Soul Reaper form (with the memories of using Hoho of Flashstep, Zangetsu, Hakuda, and Kido). Cinderella and Shinji, along with Jaq and Gus, Flashstep instantly toward the wedding just in time to see Anastasia (Still using Cinderella's looks) saying "I don't" as in, she rejected marrying the prince. She knows now that she truly isn't in love with him. Lady Tramaine, now infuriated, turns several of the castle guards into various animals. When proceeding to turn Anastasia into frogs, the prince didn't stand for this and used his sword to reflect the spell against the two, as Lady Tremaine dodge it, and attack the Prince for telling her that she's weaker than Cinderella's mother, Kirio Kohaku. Furious, Cinderella arrives destroying another spell of her Steomother, (at first thought she was her mother) shock and suprise to see CInderella's memories and Soul Reaper powers restored, but used a spell to place Cinderella in a mountain range, just created outside the castle and near the wedding, Cinderella struggles to climb back up, Lady Treamaine steps on her hands, as she convince that she's the one who killed Cinderella's mother, she became fuel of anger toward her and Flashstep over her Stepmother, as she force her to tell the King, the Prince, her kinsmen, and the other nobles, the truth, a bunch of Hollows strom over her as her kinsmen, the Prince, and Shinji fight against them, she saw Lady Tremaine trying to escape as she activated her Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, she Flashstep toward her, as she try to escape through the mountain range outside the main town, the Kohaku set a wall of fire as a trap as Cinderella came, her stepmother begs for mercy, she says "you don't deserve to live for the sin you cause". But instead of killing her, she orders her to be bashined from the land and never to return, while walking Lady Tremaine transforms into a Demi-Hollow, moving some of the fire toward Cinderella, as she angerly attacks her, as they clash in battle, Cinderella directly sword slash at Tremaine as push her at a cliff, and see a Garganta, she uses her legs to push her Stepmother toward the Garganta, sending her into Hueco Mundo, (after overhearing Lady Tremaine blaming the Hollows) Cinderella witness Lady Tremaine devour by the Adjuchas-class Menos. After she defeats Lady Tremaine, Cinderella marries the Prince and the newly reformed Anastasia joins Cinderella in her royal family. The Children's Beginning Saga As Cinderella and the Prince celebrates their wedding anniversity, after their dance, she drank some punch as there was a stomach ache for a short time, the Prince was worried, so he summons Kisuke Urahara to check on CInderella's condition, once he was done checking, Cinderella reveal some excited news to her husband that she's going to have a baby. Cinderella's Relationships Cinderella Gallery Category:Princess Category:Chosen Princesses of Light Category:Human Category:Substitute Soul Reaper Category:Descendant Soul Reaper Category:Female Characters